Lips Of An Angel
by angelofdarkness4491
Summary: The war is over, but Jasmine and Fred are in turmoil over a new person in Jasmine's life. Sequel to In Times Of Crisis Which is a sequel to A Whole New World....
1. Chapter 1 A Busy Day

**Disclaimer: I do now own any of the Harry Potter characters, I'm saying this once and it applies to any and all of the chapters. This is for no profit, just for fun, k? **

**A/N: This is a sequel to In Times Of Crisis, which is a sequel to A Whole New World. It's probably best you read those before jumping into this one :P Oh, and the name of the story is from Hinder's song "Lips Of An Angel" I was listening to that song when I started this. It's an awesome song, check it out!**

**Lips Of An Angel**

**Chapter 1 A Busy Day**

The war was over, Draco and Jasmine had teamed up and killed Voldemort. People were slowly becoming accustomed to the post-war life. Jasmine and the twins were in the shop, working their assess off. There was a line of customers, and more were chatting and shopping in the store. "Boys, I need more of...everything!" Jasmine yelled frantically. The twins were busy restocking while Jasmine was behind the counter. "Tell Lee to get his ass down here and help behind the counter," George nodded and apparated to Lee's house. Jasmine sighed as she rung up another customer. George apparated back with Lee. "Lee, you're a lifesaver!" Lee smiled and went behind the counter. With Lee's help, the day went much smoother. After the last customer was helped, they closed up the shop.

"Lee, I can't thank you enough for helping us," Fred said.

"It's no problem, guys. You know you can call on me anytime,"

"Here, let's all go out to dinner," George suggested. They locked up the shop and headed down Diagon Alley. They stopped at an Italian restaurant, one of the twins favorites. They ordered bread and salads and talked until their food came. Jasmine ordered Alfredo pasta, Fred ordered stuffed shells, George ordered baked ziti, and Lee ordered regular spaghetti.

"Mmm, Fred this is great. Try a bite," They gave each other bites of their food and smiled. They kissed and Jasmine said. "Mmm, saucy kiss," They laughed and Lee asked. "Did you guys hear about Oliver Wood being drafted for the Scottish Quidditch team?"

"No way!" The twins said in unison.

"Wait, who's Oliver Wood?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, right, you didn't join the team until third year. Wood had already graduated by the time you were the Keeper. Wood was the Keeper and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Quidditch was the only thing he ever thought about, we all knew he'd go on to do something associated with Quidditch," Fred explained. Jasmine nodded and took a sip of her soda.

"Plus, he's back in Diagon Alley. Quidditch is over in the fall, so he's back here," Lee added.

"Oooo, maybe the big celebrity will stop in and say hi," Fred said. They finished eating and paid the check.

"Hey, let's go for some ice cream," George suggested. They all nodded and went to an ice cream shop. They all got soft serve ice cream and sat down outside the shop. Fred dropped some ice cream on his chin.

"Fred, you got a lil' something," George said.

"Here, I got it," Jasmine said and licked it off. Fred smiled and kissed her.

"I think I like the ice-cream kiss better," He said.

"Are you guys gonna do that everywhere we go?" Lee and George asked. Fred and Jasmine smiled and shrugged. Another person went up to the counter and ordered in a thick Scottish accent.

"Wood? Hey, superstar!" The twins yelled. He turned around and smiled.

"Fred, George, Lee, it's awesome to see you guys," He said and came over and sat next to them. Oliver looked Jasmine over and asked. "And who is this?"

"This is Jasmine, better known as Jazz or Jazzy. She replaced you after you graduated, plus her and Fred are dating," George said. Oliver took her hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jazz. I am Oliver Wood," He said in his adorable accent. She giggled and smiled at him. Fred snuck his arm around her waist and said. "So, Oliver, that's great about you being drafted for team Scotland,"

"Yeah, it's great. Quidditch is what I love to do, and now it's my job," Oliver said and glanced at Jasmine. They locked eyes and Jasmine smiled. Jasmine secretly slipped something into Oliver's pocket and mouthed 'later' to him. He nodded and continued talking with the boys.

"Well, I better go, Ginny's probably wondering why I'm out so late," Lee said, him and Ginny being together. They waved bye and the twins said. "Oliver, our shops right down the street. You should stop in sometime," Oliver smiled at Jasmine said. "Yeah, I'll definitely come and see you guys," They then went their separate ways. Oliver found Jasmine's cell phone number in his pocket. He smiled and went back to his rented hotel room.

"Man, it was awesome seeing Oliver again," Fred said as he changed his clothes.

"Yeah, he seems like a cool guy," Jasmine said as she climbed into bed. Fred kissed her goodnight and turned off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet You There

**Chapter 2 Meet You There**

Compared to yesterday, today was of a breath of fresh air. There were always people in the store, but nothing too hectic. Jasmine was taking a lunch break when her cellphone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Jazz, so glad to have gotten you instead of the twins," She heard a familiar Scottish accented voice say.

"Oliver, I'm so glad you called,"

"Would you wanna go out tonight? Say, the Three Broomsticks at six?"

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there," She hung up and went back to work. They closed up the store at five and went upstairs. Jasmine began getting ready to leave.

"Where are you gong looking all beautiful?" Fred asked.

"I'm going out with Hermione," Jasmine said calmly.

"Oh? And I'm not invited?" Fred asked playfully.

"No, because then we couldn't talk about you like we always do," She said. Fred kissed her cheek and said. "Have fun,"

"I will," _'Oh, if only he knew' _She thought. She went down to the Three Broomsticks and saw Oliver at the bar. He came up to her and said. "Well, don't you look beautiful," They sat down at a table and ordered two drinks. "So, why are you going on a date with me if you and Fred are together?"

"I think I'm allowed to have a little fun," She said with a sparkle in her eyes. Oliver smiled and asked. "What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

"Maybe I'll show you later," He smirked and said. "What did you tell Fred?"

"I was hanging out with the girls," Oliver laughed. "So, why are you still single?"

"Most girls get real pissed off with me because of my Quidditch schedule. I'd be gone for weeks at a time, they just couldn't handle it,"

"That's perfect for me. I'm just looking for a fling anyway, nothing serious," Oliver nodded and said. "Good thing I'm not the jealous type,"

"But Fred is, it's important he never finds out. He'd kill me and you," Oliver sealed his lips and said. "Your secrets safe with me," She smiled and kissed him. "Let's get out of here," Oliver said in between kissing her. She nodded and they went back to Oliver's hotel room. They slept together and Oliver sighed and said. "You were great," She blushed and kissed him. She got up and started getting dressed. "Leaving so soon?" Oliver asked with hurt in his voice.

"Oliver, you know what this is,"

"You can't stay a little while longer?" Jasmine shook her head.

"Fred can't get suspicious. And he won't if I don't stay out too much longer," Oliver sighed and said. "Alright, can we do this again though?" Jasmine smiled and kissed him. "This Friday? He asked. She nodded and tangled her fingers with his. "Go, before Fred gets out his old Beater bat," She kissed him and left. She was approached by a man as she closed Oliver's door. He was tall and had spiky brown hair.

"How much?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a hooker aren't you? How much for one night?" Jasmine's mouth hung open and she slapped him.

"You asshole, I'm no hooker!" Oliver opened the door, still shirtless.

"Babe, you forgot your money," He said and gave her the money she'd accidently left in his room.

"Right, you're not a hooker. Whatever you say, sweetheart," The man said.

"I'm not a hooker!"

"Nobody cares of you are, I just want one fuck. Now, how much?"

"She's not interested, bud. Now back off!" Oliver said, advancing on him. The man shrugged and said. "Whatever, she's not that pretty, anyway," He then walked away.

"Thanks, Oliver," Jasmine said quietly. He smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, see you in three days," He kissed her and she left.

"You're home late," Fred said as she got back.

"Oh, yeah, me and Ginny lost track of time,"

"Ginny? You said you were with Hermione,"

"Oh, I meant Hermione," Fred raised his eyebrows, but shrugged it off. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Come on, let's put a silencing charm on the door and do it," Fred whispered. Jasmine shrugged off his arms and said. "I'm kinda tired, can do it another time?" Fred was taken back.

"Oh, ok, sure," He said, his voice filled with hurt. He kissed her goodnight, but didn't fall asleep for hours.

A/N: There, all typed up! Bit of a break between Chapters 1 and 2, haven't had time to type them up. Been gone having fun with my last days of summer, school in a week...


	3. Chapter 3 Fred Can't Find Out

**Chapter 3 Fred Can't Find Out**

Fred sighed as him George ran the counter. For three nights he'd asked Jasmine to sleep with him, but every night she'd turned him down. He sighed again and George asked. "Ok, Fred, What's wrong?" Fred blushed and said. "It's kind of personal,"

"Fred, there's nothing that you could say that would gross me out,"

"Jazz won't sleep with me," Fred blurted out. George but back a laugh and asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, every time I ask she turns me down," George held back a laugh. "George, it's not funny!"

"Oh, yes it is," Fred sighed in annoyance and threw down his book in anger. They heard Jasmine shout. "Fred, can you help me carry these boxes outside?"

"Can't you do it yourself?" Fred yelled back in annoyance.

"Sorry, I just wanted some help," She said sarcastically. Fred got up and went to help her. "No, go back to doing nothing. I'm fine, I've got it on my own," She said angrily.

"You asked for help, I'm helping you," Fred said with clenched teeth.

"I don't want help," They shot daggers at each other until Fred said. "Fine," He then stalked off.

"Is this what you guys are like without sex?" George yelled as Fred went upstairs. George shook his head and went to help Jasmine. "So, Jazz, why aren't you and Fred going at it anymore?"

"I don't want to do it every night of the week, he needs to deal,"

"You're bing a bitch to him, too. He's being a jerk, but you're not helping,"

"He really needs to cool it," George sighed and said. "Hopefully this doesn't last long. I hate listening to Fred bitch about it. Why are you turning him down all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," She said quickly. George looked in her eyes and slowly said. "I don't know what's going on, but I intend of finding out,"

"There's nothing going on," George raised his eyebrows and said. "Whatever you say," Jasmine carried the last box outside and said. "I'm going upstairs, yell if you need any help," George nodded and went back behind the counter. Jasmine went upstairs, not bothering to be quiet. Fred moaned and yelled. "Can you keep it down, I'm trying to relax!"

"Sorry your highness. Did you disturb your beauty sleep?" Fred came out of his room and said. "I'm so sick of this crap. Why are you acting like such a bitch?"

"I'm a bitch? You're an asshole!"

"Shut up, just shut up, Jazz! You might as well leave, this all we do anymore!"

"It's your fault we always fight!"

"My fault? You're the one that won't sleep with me!"

"I'm leaving,"

"Fine, go!" Jasmine grabbed her purse and went to leave. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Babe!" He yelled to her back. She flipped him off as she slammed the door. She went outside and called Oliver. "Oliver, let's go fuck," She said as he picked up the phone.

"O...k..,"

"I'll be there in ten minutes,"

"See you soon, Babe," They had angry sex, Jasmine was pissed off. "You're really pissed off," Oliver said as they finished.

"You think?" Jasmine asked sarcastically, putting her shirt on.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Fred and I are fighting again, he's such an asshole," She said picking up one of Oliver's cigarettes. She stuck it in her mouth and looked for a lighter. Oliver took it out of her mouth and said. "No, these aren't for you," She tried grabbing it back and said. "It'll calm me down,"

"Babe, this will kill you. I'm trying to quit, myself," She sighed and gave up. She slipped on her jeans and shoes. "I love you," He said. Jasmine stopped and said. "Shut up. This isn't love, it's just sex," He shrugged and said. "Whatever you say, Babe," Oliver sighed and asked. "Fred would kill you if he found out, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, he's rip me to shreds. In fourth year, he thought I was cheating with Draco Malfoy and he slapped me. Fred can get so jealous,"

"Then he won't find out, I'd rather not be killed," Jasmine kissed him.

"I'd better go back to that hell hole I call home," She said with a sigh.

"Why not spend a night with me? We've spent all of three hours together," She smiled and said. "Alright, I won't be getting treated well at home anyway," She laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I really do love you, " He said. Jasmine sighed and said nothing. Her cellphone buzzed, it said George was calling.

"Where are you?" He yelled as soon as soon as she picked up.

"Out, getting away from Fred,"

"Who is it?" Oliver whispered.

"George, just go back to sleep," Jasmine said too loud.

"Jazz, who are you talking to?"

"Nobody," There was a slight pause.

"You're having an affair," George said.

"No, I'm not," Jasmine said, panicking.

"But with who...," George wondered.

"George, please don't tell Fred," Jasmine said starting to sob.

"Shh, it's alright, Babe," Oliver said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oliver! Oh my God, you're fucking Oliver Wood!"

"George, don't tell Fred, he'll kill me,"

"I won't but you should," Jasmine sighed. "You think he's mad at you now. Imagine if he knew you were cheating on him," Jasmine glanced at her ankle, seeing the tattoo. She ran her fingers over the words, remembering she'd gotten it before all this.

"Tell him I'm sorry,"

"About what? Fighting, or being a cheating bitch?"

"George, I'm serious. About getting into all those fights,"

"Come home and tell him yourself,"

"Alright, I'll be home soon," She said and hung up the phone.

"That's a no on the sleep over, then?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry," She said and kissed him. "I'll see you later," She said and left. She walked back to the shop and up the stairs. She knocked on Fred's door. "Fred, can we talk?"

"Why? What is there to talk about?"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I love," Fred cut her off with. "Don't even say it, Jazz. Better yet, just shut up," Jasmine backed against the wall and sat down. Tears welled in her eyes, she hated when Fred told her to shut up. The door opened and Fred came out. "Oh, Babe, I'm sorry. Please just stop crying, I can't stand seeing you cry,"

"Fred, I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything,"

"I'm sorry, " She whispered again. He sat down next to her and said. "Jazzy, I've been a real jerk, lately. I guess I'm sorry," She laid her head against his shoulder. "Are we alright?"

"Yeah, we're alright," She whispered. She sighed and said. "Fred, there's something I need to tell you,"

"Can it wait? I don't want to talk right now. Let's just enjoy the silence," She sighed and he wrapped his arms around her. "Babe, I love you,"

"I know you do," She said and sighed. They spent the whole night like that, sitting on the hard floor. Jasmine saw Oliver again, and Fred still didn't find out.


	4. Chapter 4 So, Will You?

**Warning : This chapter contains a lot of swearing and mutilation. Don't read if you don't like that.**

**Chapter 4 So, Will You?**

Fred and Jasmine were back to the way they had been. The shop was closed and George was out to dinner with friends. Fred and Jasmine were watching a movie, laying on the couch together. Fed had his arms around her, his fingers gliding through her hair. "Hey, Babe?"

"Yeah, Fred?"

"What are your thoughts on gay marriage?"

"I'm all for it. Besides, Draco seems like the type who'd want to get married," Fred laughed and asked. "So, you wanna marry me?"

"What? You serious?"

"Yeah, let's get married. Oh, and this is yours," He said and dug into his pocket. He took her hand and out on a small silver ring. It had a small heart shaped diamond in the middle. And on the band, surrounding the heart, were two small circular diamonds.

"Fred, I...I don't know what to say,"

"Say yes,"

"I need some air," She said and got up. She grabbed her cellphone and went downstairs. Fred sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm so stupid, why did I ask like that?" He muttered. Jasmine went outside and took a deep breath. She walked down the street and called Oliver. "Fred asked me to marry him,"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, he gave me a beautiful ring, though,"

"Cool, what did you say?"

"I told him I need some air. I need a favor, please do this for me. I need you to get some cigarettes and vodka,"

"Babe, I can't do that,"

"Oliver, please, I need it. Fred really freaked me out, this will make I better,"

"Fine, be at my hotel in ten minutes," Jasmine hung up and went over to his hotel.

"Oliver, you're a life saver," She said as he opened the door.

""I don't like this, Jazz. This isn't good for you,"

"I don't care, I want to get so fucked up I can't feel anymore," She said, grabbing a cigarette. She lit it and took a long breath of the tobacco. She sighed. "Fuck, this is good,"

"One pack, and that's it," She ignored him, enjoying the taste of the cigarette.

"Give me a shot," She said and Oliver poured her a shot of vodka. She downed it and slammed the glass down. "Oh, yeah," She said ans smiled. "That's the shit right there," She added.

"Easy on that stuff," Oliver said as she poured out another shot.

"Give me a razorblade,"

"What, why?"

"Oh fine, Accio razorblade," It fell into her hand and she made a long diagonal slash on her wrist. She smiled. "That's right, oh, that feels good," She said as blood flowed down her arm.

"Jazz, stop this!" Oliver wrapped a bandage around her wrist. "Jesus Christ, Jazz. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You wanna know what's wrong with me? I have a fucked up boyfriend who wants to marry me. And I'm not ready for all that shit. And I'm fucking with you, and cheating on him. And I've fucked everything up and my life's gone to hell," She broke down and cried, backing against the wall. Tears fell from her eyes and hit the floor. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and said. "Babe, easy, please stop crying. It's gonna be alright,"

"No, it's not. Everything's gone to hell," She said and threw the shot glass at the wall. She sat down on the floor, her arms covering her head. She took the razorblade and made another slash on her wrist, creating an x.

"Jazz, stop, please,"

"I am so fucked up," She whispered.

"Jazz, you just need to calm down. It's going to be alright," She sobbed into his shirt and he said. "Babe, you'll be ok," He pressed his lips against her cheek and stroked her hair. They shared a cigarette and Jasmine calmed down.

"Lung cancer or not, this stuff's great," She said as she handed it to Oliver. He took a long breath and said. "Yeah, I know," She laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes. He gave her the cigarette and she took one last breath. Her cellphone buzzed, Fred was calling.

"Where are you?"

"Getting fucked up out of my mind,"

"You're drunk!"

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am," She slurring her words.

"Christ, Jazz, where are you?"

"I'm in my happy place,"

"Jazz, please, where are you?" Oliver took the phone from her and said. "Fred, we're at the Dance Revolution Hotel. You need to pick Jazz up, now,"

"Oliver? What the fuck?"

"Please, you need to pick Jazz up, now,"

"Fine, I'll be over in a few," Oliver hung up and said. "Come on, Jazz. Fred will be here soon, we have to get you cleaned up," He washed her wrist and gave her some water to sober up. Fred knocked on the door and Oliver opened up. Fred began to strangle him. "You shit, if you did this to her," He said.

"Let me go, I didn't do anything,"

"Fred, clam down. He didn't do this," Jasmine said in a small voice. Fred went over and hugged her.

"Babe, you're alright," She winced as he crushed her wrist. He held her wrist, looking at the x. "Jesus Christ, Jazz. What the fuck is this?"

"It was an accident,"

"Bullshit, I thought you were done with that crap," He took a deep breath. "And you've been smoking?"

"Just a little bit,"

"And drinking,"

"Only a few shots,"

"Come on, let's get you home,"

"Fred, I need to tell you something. Oliver and I were fucking behind your back. I'm sorry,"

"Let's go home, we'll talk about this later. When you're sober," He dragged her home and sat her down. "There's no point in talking to you now, you're so drunk off your ass. Tomorrow, you're getting chewed out. And this is no longer yours," He said and took the ring off her finger. George came up to Fred and asked. "What's wrong with Jazz?"

"She's drunk, a cheater, a smoker, and a cutter," George shook his head and went back to his room. Jasmine woke up the next morning with a massive hangover. She went into the bathroom and threw up. She sat on the floor, her head laying against the wall. She moaned. "My head," She coughed, every movement caused her pain. Fred came in and yelled. "Oh, do you have a hangover?"

"Yes, now shut up. I have a horrible headache," She said. She glanced at her wrist. "Man, what did I do last night?" Fred got in her face and said. "You smoked and drank. And you cheated on me with Oliver Wood,"

"Oh yeah," She said, trailing off. She threw up again.

"Good, you deserve to feel like shit," He leaned against the doorway, smirking as she moaned in agony.

"Fred, I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Yeah, whatever. If you were sorry then you wouldn't have cheated on me," She closed her eyes and whispered. "Fred,"

"What, Jazz? It's over between us, you screwed this up,"

"Fine, I'll go,"

"Good," She got up, stumbling a bit. She packed a suitcase, enchanting it so everything fir into a small duffle bag. She faced Fred before she left.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked. She shook her head and walked away. George grabbed her wrist before she left.

"Jazzy, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, Fred doesn't want me anymore,"

"But he loves you, you can work this out,"

"No, we can't. Goodbye, George," She hugged him and went out the door.

A/N: Sorry for all the swearing in this chapter, I don't know why there was so much. Any who! Chapter 6 is currently being worked on, should be up soon! 1 week until school (yay...)


	5. Chapter 5 Please Come Back Home

**Chapter 5 Please Come Back Home**

Five months later, Jasmine and Fred hadn't spoken at all. Jasmine had gotten a job at the Three Broomsticks as a bartender. It was a busy night, the bar was packed full with people. "Two Butterbeers," A customer ordered. She gave them the drinks and looked at them. "George?"

"Jazz? Oh my God, you wanna see Fred?" Jasmine protested, but he'd already gone to get his twin. "Hey, Jazz," He said as George pushed him forward.

"Fred," She said locking eyes with him, her mouth set in a tight line.

"What have you been up to?"

"Working here,"

"Working? Oh, that's cool," There was a long pause, until it was broken by a customer shouting. "Hey, can I get some service here!"

"Bye," She said and didn't wait for Fred to answer before leaving. Jasmine shook her head, that been unbearable. She finished up the night and cleaned up the bar. She picked up the trash and stuffed it into a bag. She sighed as she opened up the back door, she hated hauling the disgusting trash. She walked into the dark alleyway and looked up at the sky. It was jet black, clouds were starting to roll in. A drop of rain fell on to her forehead. She sighed as she walked to the dumpster. The rain began to pour down. It had come out of nowhere, Jasmine was already soaked. The dumpster cover slammed as she threw the trash in. She dusted off her hands as she closed the dumpster.

"Well, well, well, you're all alone," A cold voice said. The alleyway was dark, she couldn't see who it was.

"Who's there?" She asked shakily. She heard deep breathing and footsteps coming closer.

"Just give me your money and you won't get hurt," She reached into her back pocket, her wand was back in the bar.

"I...I don't have any,"

"Oh, come on, I don't believe that," She began to back up, her heart racing. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "You must have something," She jerked from his grip and ran towards the door. The man shot a stunning curse at her, and she dodged it.

"Buddy, you picked the wrong girl to mess with. Two years in the Order fighting bastards like you," She tripped him, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her down. She landed next to him and he grabbed her. "Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Someone yelled, shooting a stunning curse. Jasmine ducked and the stunning curse hit the man square on. She slowly got up and he figure ran towards her. "You alright, Jazzy?" They asked. Jasmine blinked back the rain in her eyes, trying to make out the figure.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"Jazz, it's me, Fred," Jasmine drew in a quick breath and her eyes hardened.

"What are you doing here?"

"You looked like you needed some help,"

"You? Help me? You're the one that kicked me to the curb like yesterday's trash," She said bitterly.

"About all that, I made a mistake, I'm sorry,"

"Fred, do you really expect me to forgive after all that?" Fred locked eyes with her.

"Please, Babe," Tears welled in her eyes.

"Fred, you can't do this. After all we've been through,"

"That's why I want you back, all the good times we've had," He took out his chain necklace. He held it before her and said. "I never took it off," Jasmine averted his eyes. She subconsciously reached for her neck, she'd never taken hers off either. She turned to go back inside when Fred grabbed her wrist. "Please come back home, I need you,"The rain beat down upon them, breaking the silence. She stared into his eyes, he broke the silence with. "I don't care what you've done. All I know is that I love you," He ran his fingers over her wrist. A scar had formed in the shape of an x after she'd cut. She closed her eyes, letting the rain stream down her face. Fred tilted her chin upwards. "How about it?" She flung her arms around him.

"Fred, I've missed you so much," She said, tears mixing with the rain. He held her close, the rain pouring down harder. They kissed, despite the fights and the rain, they were ok.

A/N: Ok, that ending and this chapter sucked, I know! But, I can't help it, I'm running out of ideas again. Damn you school!


	6. Chapter 6 More Than A Nice Dinner

**Chapter 6 More Than A Nice Dinner**

Jasmine sighed as she rang up a customer. She was glad to be back where she belonged. The customer left, leaving the store empty. A pair of hands covered her eyes and whispered. "Guess who,"

"Hmm, could it be," She faked a gasp. "Is it Voldemort?" He laughed evilly.

"Come with me, Jazz, I am evil!" She laughed and turned around. "Cheater!" Fred yelled. She kissed him. "Alright, I forgive you for cheating and looking. But, you have to come to dinner with me tonight,"

"If I must, where are we going?"

"Oh, Jazzy, you can't know that. Look good, though,"

"Don't I always?" Fred cocked his head and said playfully. "No, you always look horrific. I meant get all dressed up," Jasmine smiled and nodded. That night, she slipped on a knee length, halter top red dress. Fred smiled as she came down the stairs.

"So, where are we going?"

"Patience, my dear Jazzy," She took Fred's arm as he led her down the street. They stopped at the five star restaurant, Tomacy's.

"I've always wanted to eat here, it always looked really nice," Fred smiled.

"I remember you saying that awhile back," They got a table and ordered dinner.

"Fred, this is amazing," Fred smiled and took a sip of his water. Their dinners came and they ate in silence.

"Here, I've heard this dessert is amazing," Fred said. Jasmine nodded and they ordered the mini white chocolate Cinderella slipper.

"This is unbelievable, Fred. Why are you doing all this?"

"I can't take you out for a nice meal?"

"Fred, a nice meal is out to like Café Mira, this is Tomacy's. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to have a nice dinner to welcome you back," Jasmine smiled. The waiter brought out a covered plate and placed it before her. He opened it and said. "For the lovely, madame," She thanked him and he left. She looked behind the slipper and saw another small cover, but it was made out of dark chocolate. She lifted it and saw her engagement ring. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Fred got down on one knee.

"Jazz, ever since we became friends, I've loved you. I wanted to do this right this time. Will you marry me?" He took her hand and slipped on the ring. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Of course I will," She said. He lifted her off her chair and held her in his arms. Everyone in the restaurant clapped for them. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They went back home and George yelled from the couch. "Jazzy, you say yes?" Jasmine punched him.

"What do you think?"

"You're here punching me, so I assume yeah," Jasmine smiled and Fred said. "You're the best man, of course,"

"Why, I'd be hurt if you said anyone else. When's it gonna be?" They looked at each other.

"What about Saturday, August 26th?" Fred suggested. Jasmine shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," They went to bed together, happier than ever before.Months and months of planning, had to be done for the wedding. They started that September and didn't stop until near the end of August. It was finally near the date of the wedding.

A/N: Short chapter, whee! So, there's gonna be one more chapter, then this one is done, I'm not gonna write another in this series. (Least, I think I'm not...). But, just wanted to give you a little insight to an inside joke to this story. Tomacy's is a (well, it used to be called that, now it's the Adams Country Club...) restaurant in m town. It was ok, but defiantly nothing great. Now, Café Mira is a really nice restaurant. So, that was just a little joke on my part P


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

**Chapter 7 The Wedding**

Jasmine sighed in anxiety as she looked in the mirror. Hermione was helping her with her wedding dress. "Relax, Jazz, you look great," Jasmine gave her a small smile. She was wearing a white strapless dress with white gloves. Her hair was curled and she still had on Fred's necklace. Her bridesmaids were Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina. Jasmine took a deep breath and adjusted her ring. Hermione gave her a hug. "I can't believe you're getting married!" They walked outside, it was around six at night. They gasped as they saw a horse drawn carriage come near them. The driver jumped down and said. "A Mr. Weasly requests your method of transportation be this horse drawn carriage," The girls giggled.

"I can't believe Fred did this," Jasmine said. The driver helped the girls in and clicked the horses onward. They arrived at the Manor House where the wedding was taking place. Angelina was first to step out. The girls were all wearing matching light pink spaghetti strap dresses. The boys were all wearing black tuxedos. George took Angelina's hand as she stepped down the isle. He led her down the isle and stopped at the pavilion where Fred and the guests were. Next came Ginny, she was escorted by Lee Jordan. Hermione was last with Ron. Jasmine stepped out and was led by her father. Fred turned around and smiled. They stood across from each other as her father let her go. The priest began as everyone sat down. He motioned to three candles, two skinny on the outside and one large in the middle.

"These candles represent Fred and Jasmine as separate people. When they light these candles, it will represent their separate beings becoming one," Jasmine gave her bouquet of white lilies to Hermione and took the lighter. She lit hers and Fred lit his. They then lit the large candle with the flame of the two candles. They then held hands. "Well, Jasmine and Fred have requested we keep this short. So, may I be the first to present to you Mr. And Mrs. Fred Weasly," Everyone clapped as they faced their guests. Fred picked her up bridal style and kissed her.

"Let's party!" Fred yelled. Everyone laughed and went into the reception. By the time dinner was served, it was already late into the night. After the toasts and dancing, everyone was getting ready to leave. Jasmine kissed Fred and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her back and smiled at her. They locked eyes and he gripped her hand. Mr. And Mrs. Weasly (the parents) were talking to Ron and Hermione when Mrs. Weasly looked over at Fred and Jasmine. She elbowed her husband.

"Aruther, look, look how in love they are," Fred and Jasmine were holding hands and looking into each others eyes.

"I know, that girls the best thing that ever happened to him. He really loves her,"

"They're so cute together. Jazz is such a nice girl, too, Fred's really lucky,"

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna go talk to him," Mr. Weasly got up and went over to them. "Jazz, would you mind if I stole Fred for a moment?" She shook her head and Mr. Weasly led his son away. "Fred, I'm really happy for you. Jazz is a wonderful girl. Just be really careful not to lose her. Don't think I've forgotten about all those fights you two had. Watch your temper around her,"

"Dad, I know. That five month period of separation made me realize how much I love her. I'm not gonna let her go again," Mr. Weasly smiled and patted his son on the back.

"I'm really proud of you," Fred smiled and went back to Jasmine. He put his arm around her and kissed her.

"I know I said this during the ceremony, but I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you," Jasmine smiled and kissed him.

""I love you too, Fred. I know we've had some fights, but, that's all over, now," Fred kissed her cheek and held her close to him. She put her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. Fred closed his eyes and kissed her. There they stood in each others arms. Everything else melted away, and all that was left were two souls who'd become one.

A/N: There, all done! Oh, and the wedding scene was detailed because I know all about weddings. My parents run the Manor House, and we hold weddings here every weekend. I take pictures with my dad at the weddings, so I've seen a lot. Actually, I'm taking pictures at a wedding in a few hours today! Hope you guys liked these stories, all reviews are appreciated!


End file.
